Les derniers fidèles
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST-FILM : La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. [FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. ****[FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** PetiteDaisy dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Et comme il est 2h du matin et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées, n'importe quoi de fraternel et fluffy (et en accord avec les points cités plus haut) avec les fratries que j'aime. Il y en a un bon nombre, mais celles qui devraient être à peu près connues ici sont Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet, Thor et Loki, Naoto et Naoya, Dastan et ses deux frères de Prince of Persia, éventuellement Dean et Sam de Supernatural."**

**J'ai eu plusieurs idées et puis je me suis dit que c'était bien de rester sur les fondamentaux, n'est-ce-pas Daisy ? ;)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES DERNIERS **_**_FIDÈLES_**

_**Chapitre 1**_

La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée. Au bout d'une bonne semaine, il commençait à avoir besoin de prendre l'air et il s'éloigna en direction de la forêt. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul avant que Jean ne lui remplisse son verre encore une fois…

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand les clameurs se turent. Robin devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait sa tranquillité. Un peu fatigué, il se laissa tomber assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché et se mit à réfléchir.

Pris dans l'euphorie, il s'était laissé porté par le moment, mais comprenait maintenant que reprendre les terres du shérif allait lui donnait du travail. Le roi lui en avait confié la gestion en lui redonnant le droit sur les siennes. Robin voulait rechercher les descendants des nobles assassinés pour leur remettre leurs biens, mais pour le moment, il n'avait retrouvé personne en vie… Le shérif avait massacré les obstacles avec une démoniaque efficacité. Robin savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gérer tout seul et il pensait de plus en plus à déléguer des morceaux de terre à ses amis les plus fidèles. Azeem et Jean sauraient comment faire en sorte que tout le monde se sente bien et puis, il avait son frère. Lui était noble de naissance, lui faire gérer un fief finirait de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il était bien un Lord lui aussi.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée de son frère. Il imaginait déjà son expression renfrognée et ses soupirs quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était sûr qu'il lui parlerait de sa liberté et du fait que les gens n'avaient besoin de personne pour diriger leur vie. Heureusement, Robin aurait des arguments solides et il savait surtout que cela cachait la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Oui, ce serait un bon moyen pour mettre le jeune homme sur un chemin qui l'aiderait à accepter son héritage et son rang.

Perdu dans ses pensés, le jeune homme ne perçut par tout de suite les bruits de pas qui résonnèrent dans son dos. En fait, il fallut que l'homme soit presque à ses côtés pour qu'il ne le remarque. Robin redressa la tête et le détailla. Son visage ne lui parlait pas, mais avec ces derniers jours il avait du mal à intégrer tout le monde. Il se redressa, cherchant à sonder ses intentions, mais l'homme garda un regard neutre avant de le saluer.

\- Lord Locksley, vous n'êtes pas à la fête ?

\- Pour le moment, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une légère pause. Je vous connais ?

\- Lord Trapper, je fais partie de l'escorte de notre Roi.

Robin hocha la tête. C'était donc pour ça que son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Le roi lui avait dit qu'il laissait quelques-uns de ses hommes pour l'aider avec les barons les plus récalcitrants. Il se releva donc pour se rapprocher de l'homme et lui demanda.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles du Roi ? J'ai tenté de rechercher les héritiers de certaines terres, mais de nombreuse n'appartiennent plus à…

\- Il ne compte pas revenir par ici pour le moment, le coupa Lord Trapper s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part de Robin.

Pourquoi donc avait-il l'impression qu'il était en colère ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'homme fit deux pas et se retourna de nouveau en direction de Robin qui tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Cela est dommage. J'avais une idée pour l'administration de ces terres sans maître et j'aurais bien aimé m'en entretenir avec lui.

\- De ce que je sais, il vous fait pleinement confiance, répondit l'homme.

Robin esquissa un sourire. C'était à la fois gratifiant et un peu effrayant. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir le roi Richard. Il soupira et se tourna en direction de la fête. La nuit tombait doucement. C'était sans doute le bon moment pour rentrer. A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son étrange interlocuteur était en train de glisser une main dans son dos. Il en sortit un long poignard qu'il dissimula alors qu'il se rapprocha de lui.

\- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que le Roi soit déçu.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Robin.

\- Oui… Et de toute manière, toutes ces terres ne vous appartiennent pas.

Son ton était étrange et un frisson instinctif fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il était en danger. Robin pivota donc sur les talons et aperçut la lame briller dans la nuit au moment où le Lord Trapper se jeta sur lui en criant.

\- Elles sont au shérif et nous vous empêcherons de détruire son projet.

La lame entailla sa chemise et glissa sur sa peau sans s'y enfoncer, mais en laissant une longue estafilade dont coula un léger filet de sang. Robin porta la main à sa taille avant de se rappeler qu'il était en train de festoyer et que, par conséquent, il ne portait pas d'armes. Un juron lui échappa. Au moins Will avait toujours un poignard sur lui ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'imiter. Le lord renégat le chargea de nouveau en hurlant.

\- Nous allons reprendre les projets du shérif. Votre victoire, comme la gouvernance de Richard plongera ce royaume dans l'ombre et nous allons le sauver !

Ce type était complètement fanatique remarqua Robin pendant qu'il parvint à bloquer son bras pour qu'il ne l'atteigne pas. Il le tordit et Trapper glapit de douleur. Toutefois, il parvint à se défaire de sa poigne en le bousculant et Robin perdit l'équilibre. Il roula sur le sol et se redressa à genoux juste au moment où l'homme le chargeait de nouveau. Le jeune noble leva les bras pour le repousser et se remit à genoux. Il parvint à se redresser et à le faire reculer, mais Trapper chargea de nouveau en poussant un cri. Il était totalement fou… ivre de rage ! Robin s'écarta, mais se fit bousculer une nouvelle fois. Il retomba assis par terre et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une branche d'arbre mort. Il s'y agrippa et la brandit comme une arme pour le faire reculer.

Trapper fonça de nouveau et Robin lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de branche avant de se relever. Son adversaire ne se découragea pas et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui, lame en avant et cette fois, il l'atteignit au poignet, faisant voler son poignard à l'autre bout de la petite clairière. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il serait sans doute plus facile de le maîtriser à mains nues.

Sauf que son ennemi était réellement prit par une folie violente. Il poussa donc un cri de rage et avant même que Robin comprenne ce qui se passait, il se jeta sur lui, le bousculant de toutes ses forces.

Sous la violence de la charge, le jeune noble perdit l'équilibre sauf que cette fois, les conséquences furent plus dramatiques qu'une simple chute. En combattant l'un contre l'autre, les deux adversaires s'étaient rapprochés d'un à-pic vertigineux qui ouvrait sur une crevasse. En basculant, Robin comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éviter la chute. Il tenta bien de se rattraper à une racine, mais celle-ci céda et il laissa échapper un cri d'effroi pendant qu'il disparut dans l'abime. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Trapper.

\- Adieu Robin des Bois…

Puis, il fit demi-tour pour regagner la fête, ramassant son poignard au passage. Sa victoire aurait été brève, les derniers fidèles de feu le shérif de Nottingham allaient bientôt reprendre ce Royaume en main.

OooO

A la fête, Will commençait à s'inquiéter. Il venait de passer de longues minutes à chercher son frère sans succès. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était quand même lui le roi de la fête. Il n'avait pas à disparaître de cette façon, sinon qui il pourrait bien chambrer pour s'amuser ?

En même temps, le jeune homme comprenait aussi que d'être sans arrêt au centre de l'attention avait quelque chose de prenant. Son frère avait sans doute eu besoin de prendre un peu de distance pour se reposer loin du tumulte et il savait pertinemment dans quel coin il pouvait le chercher. Il quitta donc la fête et se dirigea d'un bon pas en direction de la forêt.

Seulement, au moment où il allait se glisser sous les frondaisons, trois silhouettes sombres et un peu chancelantes se plantèrent devant lui. Au vue des effluves d'alcool qui émanaient de leur être, Will comprit qu'ils devaient venir de la fête. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas long à les reconnaître. Il s'agissait de trois gars du village plutôt loyaux à Robin, mais qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Will soupira. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de ruse. Il adopta donc son plus beau sourire et redressa le menton pour les défier.

\- Vous avez perdu la rivière ?

\- Non, aboya l'un des types.

\- Pouff, lui répliqua Will en chassant de la main l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait du type. Vous en auriez pourtant bien besoin et puis, vu votre degré d'alcool, il faudrait passer à l'eau, c'est meilleur pour la santé !

Le type grogna des mots incompréhensibles et Will en profita pour tenter de s'éclipser, mais un autre l'agrippa par le bras et le tira vers eux. Aussitôt, ils l'entourèrent et le jeune homme comprit que la situation venait de s'envenimer. Ils faisaient tous les trois plus d'une tête que lui et le double en corpulence. Un homme normal aurait commencé à paniquer, mais Will n'était pas de ceux-là. Il redressa donc la tête et planta son regard vert dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour danser une gigue ?

\- Tais-toi ! Lança le type en l'agrippant par le cou.

Will sursauta et porta les mains aux siennes pour le faire lâcher. Surpris par la réaction, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir son poignard et ce dingue était en train de l'étrangler. Il tenta donc de le faire lâcher, suffoquant peu à peu pendant que le type lui murmura avec rage.

\- Tu crois que nous ne voyons pas clair dans ton jeu Scarlet ? Tu te moques de Robin, tu es et ne restera qu'un sale traître. La rumeur dit qu'il reste encore des partisans du shérif et nous savons que tu en es un !

\- Il est… mon frère… Souffla Will en parvenant un peu à lui faire desserrer les doigts.

\- Ton frère ? Que Robin l'accepte aussi facilement me dépasse ! Il ne voit donc pas que tout ce que tu veux, c'est son château et son domaine ! Non, tu n'es qu'un sale traître et tu serais bien capable de le tuer dans son sommeil pour avoir tout !

\- Non ! Souffla Will en parvenant enfin à se dégager.

Il recula d'un pas, chancela en toussant, mais se fit bloquer par les deux autres types qui lui vrillèrent les bras dans le dos. Il glapit de douleur pendant que le premier se rapprocha.

\- Tout ta vie, tu n'as été qu'un parasite, mais tu ne t'en prendras pas à Robin.

\- Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Il est mon frère ! Hurla Will, désespéré qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que pouvait représenter ce mot dans sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse, le type ricana et lui passa un coup de poing si violent qu'il lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière en le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne t'oublie une fois que nous t'aurons fait disparaître.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. ****[FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** PetiteDaisy dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Et comme il est 2h du matin et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées, n'importe quoi de fraternel et fluffy (et en accord avec les points cités plus haut) avec les fratries que j'aime. Il y en a un bon nombre, mais celles qui devraient être à peu près connues ici sont Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet, Thor et Loki, Naoto et Naoya, Dastan et ses deux frères de Prince of Persia, éventuellement Dean et Sam de Supernatural."**

**J'ai eu plusieurs idées et puis je me suis dit que c'était bien de rester sur les fondamentaux, n'est-ce-pas Daisy ? ;)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES DERNIERS **_**_FIDÈLES_**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Surpris par la violence et la soudaineté de l'agression, Will n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se défendre. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent assommé, les types le dépouillèrent de ses poignards avant de le tirer dans un recoin de la forêt un peu éloigné du campement. A cet endroit, il y avait un renfoncement dans une paroi rocheuse et les types avaient aménagé une cage dans laquelle ils le jetèrent sans ménagement après l'avoir bâillonné et solidement liés les mains et les jambes pour ne pas qu'il tente de s'échapper.

Will roula lourdement sur le sol et gémit faiblement avant de reprendre conscience lentement. Une certaine panique s'empara de lui quand il comprit sa situation et il tenta de se détacher en se tortillant, mais l'un des types tapa sur le haut de la cage pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu sais que tu vas te faire mal ?

Will redressa la tête et lui adressa un regard rempli de colère. S'il avait eu l'un de ses poignards, il lui aurait bien tranché la gorge sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire et il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses cordes pour tenter de se libérer.

\- Arrête donc te t'agiter ! Personne ne pourra t'entendre et il serait dommage que tu t'abimes avant que nous trouvions comment nous débarrasser d'un traître de ton espèce. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères toi ? Que je t'éventre comme un porcelet ou que je te balance dans le vieux puits ?

Will ne put cacher son air horrifié et l'homme se mit à ricaner avant de tapoter sur la cage.

\- Repose-toi bien, on doit vérifier que personnes ne te cherche… Après on viendra de retrouver et on va bien s'amuser !

Son rire sadique arracha un frisson au jeune homme. Il paraissait bien trop heureux d'envisager de le tuer. Les types s'éloignèrent et Will se mit à jurer mentalement. C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur une bande de dingues alors qu'il cherchait son frère. Son frère, parlons-en ! Pour quelle étrange raison ce grand benêt avait quitté la fête ? En le cherchant, Will venait de tomber entre les mains de ces fous et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'en sortir. S'il l'avait sous la main, il aurait bien dit ce qu'il pensait à Robin… Enfin… pas vraiment… Will avait beau tirer sur ses liens, ils étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'il se détache et la panique était en train de s'emparer lentement de lui. Ces types allaient le tuer… Alors il avait besoin de son frère… là, maintenant… Robin allait bien se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu, non ? Il viendrait le sauver de ces dingues !

OoooO

La nuit était profonde et la douleur qui remonta le long de son crâne lui arracha un véritable cri de douleur. Robin gémit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Il devait essayer de se rappeler comment il avait bien pu se retrouver ici, au fond de cette fichue crevasse… Peu à peu et malgré la douleur, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent… La discussion avec un membre de l'escorte du roi… Son allégeance au shérif défunt… Le combat… et la chute… Robin se redressa vivement et le regretta tout de suite. Une horrible douleur venant de son crâne tout autant que de sa jambe gauche lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Le jeune homme s'écroula à moitié, haletant et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne son souffle et s'autorise un regard vers le bas. La vision de sa jambe lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il dut lutter contre une violente nausée et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Avec une jambe dans cet état, il n'était pas prêt de remonter de cette crevasse. Mauvaise nouvelle, parce que la nuit était froide.

Robin frissonna et ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de son frère. Avec un peu de chance, Will se rendrait compte assez vite qu'il n'était plus à la fête et il se lancerait à sa recherche. S'il parvenait à éviter ce dernier fidèle, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le retrouver facilement. En fait, il n'en doutait pas. Will se rendrait compte de son absence et il viendrait le chercher… Il le savait… Robin ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa douleur et souffler. Il ne devait pas perdre connaissance tout de suite, il devait tenir !

OooooO

Marianne avait l'impression de devenir folle. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était à la recherche de son époux et elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver. Alors, elle s'était mis à chercher Will, les deux aimant parfois prendre l'air loin du tumulte, mais impossible de mettre la main sur l'un ou l'autre de frères De Locksley. A croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés ensemble, ce qui était d'ailleurs sa théorie la moins alarmiste.

En effet, la jeune femme avait eu vent de rumeurs assez désagréables sur la présence de derniers fidèles du shérif muent par l'idée de venger sa mort de manière assez violente.

Du coup, la jeune femme était réellement inquiète que ce soit pour l'homme qu'elle aimait ou pour son frère. Marianne avait été touchée par la tendresse immédiate de Robin pour Will. Elle les trouvait attendrissant lorsque le jeune homme finissait par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son aîné. Elle était aussi heureuse pour Robin. Elle avait comprit, lors de leur discussion qu'il s'en voulait de son attitude envers cette femme que son père avait aimé après la mort de sa mère et il devait s'en vouloir encore plus d'avoir privé son petit frère de l'avenir auquel il aurait pu prétendre. Elle voyait bien qu'il prenait toujours un peu de temps pour lui expliquer telle ou telle chose, le remettant doucement à la place qui devait être la sienne. Elle savait aussi que s'en prendre à Will serait porté un coup fatal au cœur de Robin et elle espéra de tout son être. Elle aussi l'aimait bien. Il avait une spontanéité qui la changeait réellement des autres personnes qu'elle croisait régulièrement, ce qui était d'ailleurs l'un de ses points communs avec son frère, ce qui l'amusait encore plus.

Alors oui, la jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée que la disparition prolongée de l'un ou de l'autre soit la résultante d'un piège. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh désolée !

Azeem la prit par les épaules et la dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non… Enfin si, vous n'avez pas vu Robin ou Will ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur l'un des deux et je n'aime pas les rumeurs qui circulent.

\- Les rumeurs ? Celle qui dit que certains de nos partisans voient encore Will comme un traître ?

\- Non, mais celle-ci est tout aussi effrayante. Jean m'a dit que le shérif aurait encore des fidèles et qu'ils seraient prêts à s'en prendre à Robin ou à Will.

\- En effet, cette rumeur là n'est pas plus réjouissante. Vous les cherchez depuis longtemps ?

\- Je crois que cela doit bien faire une heure. Je sais que je ronge les sangs peut-être pour rien. Tous les deux aiment bien s'éclipser loin du tumulte pour réfléchir, mais là je suis inquiète.

\- Je peux le comprendre.

\- En plus, il fait nuit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons les retrouver. Je vais faire un tour dans la fête et puis j'irais en forêt.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Marianne…

\- Ceci n'est pas négociable !

OoooO

Will ne put retenir un frisson. Le sol de la grotte était glacial et la nuit de fin d'automne était fraîche. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dehors de manière inconfortable par un froid aussi mordant et humide, mais il pouvait se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour se tenir un peu chaud. Là, il était ficelé de manière douloureuse, la corde lui entaillant cruellement les poignets et les chevilles. En plus, il avait mal à la tête et mal quand il respirait. Il se sentait perdu, à la merci de ces salopards et totalement abandonné. Est-ce que Robin ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle était normale ? Qu'il avait juste eu envie de se promener ? Ou est-ce qu'il se moquait simplement qu'il soit là ou pas ? Toutes ces questions le faisaient souffrir, mais elles disparurent quand il entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un venait.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que c'était Robin et tenta d'hurler malgré son bâillon, mais il déchanta rapidement en découvrant l'un des types. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil sadique, finit la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main et posa sa torche près de la cage avant de se pencher au-dessus.

\- Bien tout le monde est pris par la fête, si nous festoyons nous aussi sale traître ? Dit-il en sortant une longue lame de sa taille.

Will ne put retenir un frémissement. Il n'était pas un traître ! Il ne laisserait pas cet homme le traiter de la sorte !

OoooO

Plus il parcourait la fête et plus Azeem comprenant l'angoisse de Marianne. Il avait demandé à Bouc, Jean et Petit-Loup s'ils avaient vu leurs amis, mais personne ne semblait les avoir croisés depuis un moment. Fanny venait de lui répondre, elle-aussi, par la négative et rien que de penser aux différentes rumeurs, commençait à lui faire grimper son angoisse.

Distrait, le maure bouscula un type aviné qui hoqueta bruyamment et il dut le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Sauf qu'en le rattrapant, il le détailla et que son regard tomba sur un couteau que l'homme portait à la taille. Un poignard à la garde de bois, enroulé dans un ruban rouge et qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

L'homme le remercia et voulut se détacher de sa poigne, mais Azeem ne le lâcha pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend étranger ? Marmonna le type.

\- Ce poignard, dit Azeem en le prenant. Il n'est pas à toi.

\- Oh si ! Il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

\- Non, il est à Will, le frère de Robin… Il fixe toujours un ruban rouge sur la poignée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est le seul ?

\- Dans ce camp, oui.

\- Tu me fais rire ! Il me l'a peut-être donné ce sale traître ! Marmonna le type en manquant de peu de s'écrouler ivre mort.

Azeem le rattrapa par les épaules et l'assis sans ménagement sur un tonneau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles de traître ?

\- Parce qu'il l'est non ? Qui peut bien croire qu'il n'a pas avoué un mensonge à Robin, juste pour se faire bien voir ?

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Le type souffla de dépit.

\- Ce bon à rien ! Il ment comme il respire.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, moi si… et je sais qu'il est le frère de Robin et qu'il ne le manipule pas. Ce n'est pas un traître ! Alors ? Où as-tu trouvé ce couteau ?

OoooO

Will ne put retenir un cri de douleur et il poussa sur ses jambes pour se reculer plus au fond de la grotte. Son bourreau lui avait retiré son bâillon pour se nourrir de ses cris, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pourrait l'entendre et sa lame venait d'entailler plus profondément que les autres fois le côté droit du jeune homme qui cracha quand il parvint à se maîtriser.

\- Jamais je n'avouerai que je suis un traître parce que je ne le suis pas ! Tu m'entends ! Tu es complètement fou !

Le cœur de Will palpitait férocement et son corps lui faisait mal, mais il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il aimait Robin. Il pouvait bien le tuer, jamais il ne renierait son frère !

Pour toute réponse, l'homme poussa un rugissement de colère.

\- Tu es pire que ces maudites sorcières ! Je vais te saigner à mort Scarlet ! Tu avoueras tes crimes !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. ****[FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** PetiteDaisy dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Et comme il est 2h du matin et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées, n'importe quoi de fraternel et fluffy (et en accord avec les points cités plus haut) avec les fratries que j'aime. Il y en a un bon nombre, mais celles qui devraient être à peu près connues ici sont Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet, Thor et Loki, Naoto et Naoya, Dastan et ses deux frères de Prince of Persia, éventuellement Dean et Sam de Supernatural."**

**J'ai eu plusieurs idées et puis je me suis dit que c'était bien de rester sur les fondamentaux, n'est-ce-pas Daisy ? ;)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES DERNIERS **_**_FIDÈLES_**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le type paraissait fou et Will comprit qu'il allait réellement le tuer… pour une raison totalement fausse. Cet homme ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait aimer son frère… le trahir ? Alors qu'il avait tut leur lien pendant des mois et qu'il n'avait craqué que lorsqu'il était totalement épuisé et à bout de force.

\- Avoue que tu es un traître ! Hurla le type en lui mettant la lame de son poignard sous la gorge.

\- J'avoue que tu es fou. Robin est mon frère, je ne suis pas un traître.

\- Ta langue est aussi empoisonnée que la morsure d'une vipère !

La pointe de sa lame pressa plus fort sur sa peau et Will ferma les yeux, imprimant dans son esprit le sourire de Robin et la force de ses bras pour ne pas partir subjugué par la haine incompréhensible.

Cependant, alors qu'il se voyait mourir, il perçut un bruit de choc et ouvrit les yeux.

Les yeux du type révulsèrent et il bascula lourdement sur le côté, assommé. Will fronça les sourcils et un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage quand il découvrit Marianne, le souffle court, une grande branche de bois à la main.

\- Marianne ?

La jeune femme lâcha sa branche et se jeta à genoux devant Will. De ses mains tremblantes, elle détacha ses chevilles avant de défaire les liens de ses poignets. Will frémit et massa ses poignets endoloris.

\- Oh Will… Murmura Marianne en faisant glisser se doigts sur les coupures qui barraient son torse.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu avais disparu… Robin avait disparu… J'ai vu ce type sortir du village. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

\- Robin a disparu ? S'exclama Will en se redressant à genoux comme un ressort.

\- Oui et il y a cette rumeur qui enfle…

\- Une rumeur ?

\- Le shérif aurait encore des fidèles et ils seraient dangereux !

\- D'accord, dit Will en se relevant en titubant. Retournons au village. Nous demanderons à nos amis de nous aider. Nous allons le retrouver Marianne…

Dans son empressement, Will voulut courir, mais ses jambes étaient encore parcourues par une désagréable sensation de formication et il perdit l'équilibre. Marianne eut juste le temps de le rattraper et elle passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Il faut y aller doucement. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Will hocha la tête. Tout son corps était engourdi, il espéra que marcher lui permettrait de faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation.

OoooO

Robin laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se redresser. Sa jambe gauche lui faisait tellement mal. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever, mais ce n'était pas son seul problème. Il avait toujours atrocement mal à la tête et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. La chute avait été violente. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de soins rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas rester et puis… cet homme s'en était pris à lui, mais il n'était pas le seul à être en danger. Après lui, il pouvait s'en prendre à Marianne ou à Will. Cette simple idée lui était totalement insupportable. Il devait se relever… Il devait trouver comment sortir de cette fichue crevasse.

OoooO

Marianne lâcha doucement Will qui venait de lui assurer qu'il tiendrait debout par lui-même. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il ne s'écroula pas, c'était déjà bien. Will lui sourit pour finir de la rassurer.

\- Regagnons le village.

Marianne hocha la tête et se dirigea sur la gauche, mais Will sursauta et plongea sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Marianne glapit et il lui posa la main sur la bouche pour ne pas que son cri soit entendu tout en lui montrant des silhouettes qui s'approchaient. La jeune femme les repéra à son tour et elle se blottit contre lui, se glissant derrière les buissons. Effectivement, à bien y regarder, elles avaient une attitude étrange.

Will et Marianne comptèrent trois personnes et, discrètement, ils se glissèrent sur la droite pour contourner les buissons et essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire et leurs mots les glacèrent.

\- Je me suis occupé de De Locksley, mais je ne trouve pas son bâtard de frère.

\- Occupé ?

\- Il a tenté de m'échapper, mais il a basculé dans une crevasse. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu en réchapper.

\- Bien, mais il nous faut à tous prix le bâtard. Il serait bien capable de demander la gestion des terres à sa place.

\- Il ne peut être loin, nous allons le retrouver.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent. Will et Marianne attendirent qu'ils soient réellement hors de portée avant de se lancer un regard désespéré. Marianne ne put retenir ses larmes. Will la vit s'effondrer et prit son visage entre ses mains pour les essuyer et la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Eh ! Il ne faut pas croire sur parole. Robin est fort. Des mois de torture et de privations dans les prisons des infidèles ne l'ont pas tué, ces hommes ne peuvent pas le tuer aussi facilement.

\- Mais, ils viennent de dire que…

\- Non, je refuse de le croire… Venez… Je crois savoir de quelle crevasse ils parlent. Il en existe une non loin du village. S'il a prit du temps pour lui et s'arracher à la fête, c'est par celle-là qu'il faut commencer nos recherches. Venez !

OoooO

L'avantage de Will était de bien connaître la forêt dans laquelle il traînait depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il connaissait les raccourcis et ne se perdait jamais dans ce dédale d'arbres et de buissons. Il tint donc fermement la main de Marianne et l'entraîna à grande vitesse en direction de la fameuse crevasse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Devant la jeune femme, il avait refusé d'envisager la mort de son frère, mais il n'était pas fou, il savait très bien que Robin pouvait avoir péri dans cette chute et il était désespéré. Il venait à peine de le retrouver, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Sans lui, il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force de continuer à vivre. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent au niveau de la crevasse. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se lancer un regard et de se rapprocher de la crevasse à pas lents. La Lune était pleine et sa lumière perçait les feuilles des arbres, leur donnant une vision assez nette des environs.

Avec un dernier regard l'un pour l'autre, ils se prirent la main pour se donner du courage et se penchèrent au-dessus de la crevasse. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de découvrir le corps de Robin brisé, exsangue et sans vie. Ils ne discernèrent pas de flaques de sang, mais il y avait bien un corps au fond de cette crevasse et un cri se noua dans la gorge de Will.

\- Robin !

Will était terrorisé… Son frère… Son grand frère était là… C'était un cauchemar. Il devait le rejoindre. Le jeune homme sentit Marianne se mettre à trembler et il la tira dans ses bras pour la consoler. La jeune femme se laissa faire et Will lui murmura

\- Nous allons descendre. Peut-être qu'il respire encore. Venez !

...

Marianne se raccrochait aux mots prononcés par Will. Robin devait respirer. Il ne pouvait pas être mort de cette manière, seul et abandonné de tous. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors, elle le suivit à grandes enjambées, laissant les buissons lui griffer les jambes sans y prêter attention.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour contourner la crevasse et arriver au pied de celle-ci. Ensemble, ils se faufilèrent dans un étroit goulet et se précipitèrent en direction de Robin, étendu inerte sur le sol.

Ils se jetèrent à genoux à ses côté et Marianne posa ses mains sur son visage pendant que Will posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Un poids s'arracha de ses épaules quand il sentit sa poitrine se soulever doucement et son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Il était en vie et il le souffla à la compagne de son frère.

\- Il est vivant.

Marianne lui adressa un regard soulagé et tapota doucement sur sa joue.

\- Robin ! L'appela Marianne. Réveille-toi. Robin !

Le jeune homme frémit et émit une légère plainte pendant que ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

\- Robin ! S'exclama Marianne, heureuse de le voir reprendre connaissance.

Le blessé gémit un peu plus fort et mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître les deux visages penchés au-dessus de lui.

\- Marianne ? Will ?

Son frère lui sourit et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son aîné.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ma jambe… marmonna Robin.

Will baissa les yeux et comprit sa plainte en découvrant sa fracture ouverte.

\- Tu as mal ailleurs ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu à la tête et j'ai mal quand je respire.

\- D'accord. On va te ramener au camp, Azeem va te remettre sur pied.

Robin lui sourit et Will fit signe à Marianne de l'aider à l'asseoir. Ils y parvinrent et Robin laissa échapper une légère plainte. La tête lui tourna et il s'agrippa fermement à son frère. Will le laissa faire et glissa sa main sur sa nuque avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce.

\- Chut… Prends ton temps. Tu n'as pas mal au dos ?

\- Je n'ai rien de cassé si c'est le sens de ta question.

Will lui sourit et, avec l'aide de Marianne, ils finirent de le remettre debout. Robin gémit plus fort et s'appuya fermement sur son frère qui se trouvait du côté de sa jambe cassée.

\- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Doucement, Will tenta de le faire avancer et Robin grogna de douleur, mais avec son aide, il parvint à sortir des rochers. A pas lents, ils finirent de descendre la petite butte pour gagner un chemin plus large et moins chaotique. Un chemin qui surplombait la rivière et les ramènerait en direction du village. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent sur ce sentier, que Robin, entre deux glapissements de douleur, se rendit compte que la chemise de son frère était lacérée et imbibée de son sang. Il fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

\- Disons que certains ne sont pas encore totalement sûrs de… ma loyauté…

\- Ta loyauté ? Envers moi ? C'est ridicule tu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été très populaire… et je vais bien… contrairement à toi.

Robin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ce fut une autre voix qu'il lui lança sur un ton sombre.

\- Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il va un peu trop bien !

Ensemble, les trois compagnons tournèrent la tête, découvrant Lord Trapper et ses alliés qui les dévisageaient d'un regard courroucé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez survivre à une chute de cette ampleur, décidément, vous avez la vie chevillée au corps, mais nous allons remédier à ça. Tuez le bâtard, j'ai besoin de sir Locksley pour me rédiger une lettre.

\- Non ! Cria Robin alors que les hommes de mains de Trapper se jetèrent sur eux.

Will savait qu'il serait difficile de se défendre avec son frère dans les bras, alors, il le fit doucement basculer dans les bras de Marianne et se mit en position d'attaque. Il avait récupéré le poignard de son kidnappeur et il était prêt à s'en servir. Les hommes foncèrent sur lui, mais Will évita leur première charge. Au passage, il passa un violent coup de poing à l'un des deux et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le deuxième le chargea à son tour et eut juste le temps de l'éviter. Cependant, cela laissa le temps au premier de se redresser et sa lame entailla le côté de Will. Le jeune homme glapit et tenta de se redresser, mais il encaissa un coup de poing et bascula dans le vide. Il atterrit dans la rivière bouillonnante et son corps disparut entre deux rochers pendant que Robin laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

\- Will !


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. ****[FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** PetiteDaisy dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Et comme il est 2h du matin et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées, n'importe quoi de fraternel et fluffy (et en accord avec les points cités plus haut) avec les fratries que j'aime. Il y en a un bon nombre, mais celles qui devraient être à peu près connues ici sont Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet, Thor et Loki, Naoto et Naoya, Dastan et ses deux frères de Prince of Persia, éventuellement Dean et Sam de Supernatural."**

**J'ai eu plusieurs idées et puis je me suis dit que c'était bien de rester sur les fondamentaux, n'est-ce-pas Daisy ? ;)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES DERNIERS **_**_FIDÈLES_**

_**Chapitre 4**_

L'eau était froide et tumultueuse. Dans un sursaut pour ne pas se noyer, Will parvint à remonter à la surface et à prendre une bouffée d'air, mais le courant l'emporta et son corps heurta violemment un groupe de rochers. Le jeune homme poussa un glapissement de douleur et sa vision noircit avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau emporté par le fond. Dans la manœuvre, il n'eut pas le temps de fermer totalement la bouche et l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons, l'étouffant à moitié. Will faillit perdre connaissance, mais il rassembla ses forces et remonta à la surface juste à temps pour découvrir qu'il était emporté dans une cascade. Il banda ses muscles et tenta de s'agripper à un rocher qui affleurait, mais il n'y parvint pas et fut emporté dans la chute.

OoooO

Azeem était contrarié. Après avoir solidement attaché le type qui finissait de cuver son vin, il était parti à son tour à la recherche de Robin ou de Will. Le seul problème fut qu'en effectuant un rapide tour de la fête, il comprit que l'homme n'était pas le seul à ressentir une certaine animosité contre Will et cela le toucha. Le gamin qu'il avait vu s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son ami ne mentait pas, il était juste à bout de forces. Ça lui avait coûté de l'avouer…Il ne méritait pas de la haine ou du mépris.

En plus, le maure avait perdu totalement Marianne de vue et il revint en direction de sa tente, un peu à l'écart des autres en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve rapidement la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se mette dans les ennuis. Surtout qu'il s'était aussi enfoncé dans la forêt et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de ses amis. La nuit se terminait lentement. A la lumière naissante, il aurait peut-être une meilleure vision des choses ?

D'un pas rapide, il entra dans sa tente, mais entendit un bruit. Intrigué, il en ressortit et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme basculer en avant et s'écrouler dans ses bras.

\- Will ! S'exclama le maure en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

Il était gelé, ses vêtements trempés et il tremblait comme une feuille. Azeem le tira et le ramena dans sa tente où il l'allongea sur son matelas. Du sang maculait la gauche de son visage. Azeem attrapa une couverture et la posa sur lui pour tenter de le réchauffer.

\- Will ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Robin... coassa le jeune homme pendant que ses dents claquaient. Robin… est en danger…. Il… Il va le tuer… Marianne aussi… ils sont en danger… ils…

Will s'agitait dans un état proche du délire et Azeem plaqua sa main sur son torse tout en lui parlant pour essayer de le calmer. Le jeune homme glapit de douleur et le maure retira rapidement sa main. Il écarta la couverture et remonta la chemise du jeune homme découvrant ses blessures et les hématomes en train de se former sur sa poitrine meurtrie.

\- Oh par Allah, que t'est-il arrivé gamin ?

\- Ils vont les tuer ! Laissa échapper Will dans un cri qui aspira presque toutes ses forces.

Azeem posa une main sur son front pour tenter de l'apaiser et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux comme le faisait Robin.

\- Chut… Calme-toi petit. Qui va s'en prendre à Robin ?

Will, qui continuait de trembler de froid, essaya de se maîtriser. Azeem avait raison, il devait se concentrer et remettre ses idées en place, s'il voulait que Robin reçoive de l'aide. Il ferma les yeux, gémit de douleur et tenta de calmer sa respiration agitée avant de murmurer.

\- Le roi Richard a laissé certain de ses hommes pour aider à la mise en place d'un nouveau commandement sur la région, mais ils font partie des conjurés. Ce sont des fidèles de l'ancien shérif.

Will rouvrit les yeux. Il continuait toujours à trembler des pieds à la tête, mais au moins, ses idées étaient plus claires.

\- Ils sont menés par Lord Trapper. Il a tenté de tuer Robin dans la forêt. Il est blessé. Il a une jambe de cassée. Nous l'avons retrouvé au bas d'une crevasse avec Marianne, mais ils nous ont rattrapés. Je me suis battu, mais je suis tombé dans la rivière et…

Un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Azeem comprit qu'il était épuisé et posa une main sur son torse avec précaution.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Ce sont eux qui t'on fait tout ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas un traître, lui souffla en réponse le jeune homme au bord de l'évanouissement.

Azeem ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais du bruit en provenance du camp lui fit comprendre que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Intrigué, il jeta un coup en direction de la porte de sa tente et vit un groupe s'en rapprocher. Oui, il se passait quelque chose… L'agitation n'était pas commune. Le maure baissa la tête pour demander à Will s'il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais sursauta en découvrant que le jeune homme avait cédé à ses douleurs, basculant dans l'inconscience. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, le recouvrit et se redressa.

Quant il sortit de sa tente, Azeem ressentit une vague de colère qu'il ne comprit pas. Il se planta devant le groupe de villageois, les bras croisés et les observa avec un air sévère.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il y a des complots ici, des gens veulent tuer Robin et nous savons où trouver l'un de ces traîtres.

\- Un traître ?

\- Ce bâtard n'a rien d'un Locksley. Il avait promis au shérif de le tuer et c'est ce qu'il compte faire !

\- Un bâtard ? Will ? Demanda le maure en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la tente.

\- Oui ! Ce petit salopard ! Ce voleur et ce tricheur ! Il est revenu au camp ! Nous le savons ! Il est là !

\- Oui, il est là… Mais il n'est pas un traître !

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ! Nous on le connait depuis longtemps ce bon à rien !

\- Il est blessé et épuisé ! Il n'a pas trahi Robin ! Il a essayé de le sauver ! Les traîtres sont là-bas ! Et il faut lui porter secours :

\- Après avoir tuer celui-là ! Il n'est pas son frère ! C'est qu'un de ses mensonges de plus ! Écarte-toi !

Plusieurs hommes firent mine de vouloir bousculer Azeem, mais une voix forte s'éleva.

\- C'est l'abus de vin qui avilit votre esprit !

Les hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Jean ! Tu le connais toi-aussi ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'abuser !

Fanny à ses côtés, Jean se porta aux côtés d'Azeem.

\- Bien évidemment que je le connais ce gamin, je l'ai méprisé tout autant que vous. Il est devenu un voleur parce qu'aucun de nous ne s'est tourné vers lui à la mort de sa mère.

\- C'est un menteur.

\- Oui, ça aussi il a fallu qu'il le devienne pour survivre, mais il y a un jour où je suis sûr qu'il ne mentait pas, c'est quand il s'est effondré dans les bras de Robin. Il était épuisé, faible et vulnérable, tout ce qu'il ne veut pas montrer. Will ne ment pas, Robin l'aurait compris. Alors vous allez cesser de croire à cette idée ridicule maintenant ! Par contre, ajouta Jean en se tournant vers Azeem, il est vraiment en danger.

\- Lord Trapper le retient captif avec Marianne. Il faut les sauver !

\- Vous avez entendu ! Lança Jean. Dépêchons-nous !

Les villageois semblèrent hésiter, mais finirent par se dire que Jean avait sans doute raison, alors, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de s'en prendre à Will et coururent à leurs armes. Jean leur emboîta le pas et Azeem courut à sa tente. Fanny le suivit et prit un air triste en le voyant s'agenouiller devant Will, inerte, la peau trop blanche.

\- Hey ! Gamin ! J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Lord Trapper. Will ?

Il le secoua un peu et fut soulagé en voyant deux yeux verts se poser sur lui.

\- Robin ?

\- Oui, je vais le sauver, je te le promets. Où est Lord Trapper ?

Will frémit et se remit à trembler tout en murmurant une réponse d'une voix faible et à peine audible. Azeem récompensa son effort par un sourire et se tourna vers Fanny.

\- Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui. Il faut lui retirer ses vêtements, rincer ses blessures à l'eau claire bouillie et appliquer cette pommade avant de les bander, dit-il en lui tendant le pot.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, sauvez son frère, dit Fanny en s'agenouillant à sa place devant Will. Je vais prendre soin de lui.

Azeem hocha la tête. Il était inquiet pour le jeune homme, mais encore plus pour le Chrétien. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve rapidement. Le fait que les villageois s'en prennent à Will, les détournait de la vraie menace et le maure se demanda si cette maudite rumeur ne venait pas des derniers fidèles du shérif. Attirer la haine sur Will pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient de Robin leur permettait de mettre au point une vengeance doublement efficace.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit le groupe, leur racontant rapidement ce que Will avait pu lui dire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil douloureux. Ils devaient se hâter. Tous quittèrent le village avec empressement. Ils étaient en train de célébrer à la fois sa victoire et son mariage, personne ne voulait organiser ses funérailles…

OoooO

Sans ménagement, Robin fut violemment poussé sur le sol. Il glapit de douleur pendant que sa jambe brisée céda sous lui et qu'il s'effondra dans les bras de Marianne qui eut jute le temps de tendre les bras pour le retenir. La jeune femme le serra contre elle pendant qu'elle adressa un regard noir, bouillonnant de colère en direction de Lord Trapper.

\- Parce que vous pensez réellement que le Roi n'aura pas vent de votre traîtrise ? Il a confié ces terres à Robin de Locksley, jamais il n'approuvera son exécution. Vous finirez la tête sur un billot en plein cœur de la capitale ou pendu par vos tripes !

\- Vous avez du caractère Lady Dubois, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous arrivera. Vous voyez, cette histoire sera si tragique. Lord de Locksley et sa dame assassinés lâchement par le frère bâtard de ce dernier. C'est une belle histoire vous ne trouvez pas ? En plus, cet agaçant parasite a eu la bonne idée de mourir en tombant dans cette rivière, quelle chance pour nous.

\- Personne ne vous croira, coassa Robin en tentant de se dire que Will ne pouvait pas être mort.

Certes, il y avait cette cascade non loin, mais son frère était un survivant. Il ne pouvait mourir en tentant de le protéger. Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir de la sorte !

\- Tout le monde me croira… Je suis un proche du Roi !


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du films.**

**La fête battait son plein. Depuis la victoire de Robin sur le shérif de Nottingham et la célébration de son mariage avec Marianne, elle ne s'était quasiment jamais arrêtée, mais tout était loin d'être fini. Il existait encore des menaces dans l'ombre. ****[FAITES UN VŒU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** PetiteDaisy dans** ** le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2020" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Daisy avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Et comme il est 2h du matin et que je n'ai pas trop d'idées, n'importe quoi de fraternel et fluffy (et en accord avec les points cités plus haut) avec les fratries que j'aime. Il y en a un bon nombre, mais celles qui devraient être à peu près connues ici sont Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet, Thor et Loki, Naoto et Naoya, Dastan et ses deux frères de Prince of Persia, éventuellement Dean et Sam de Supernatural."**

**J'ai eu plusieurs idées et puis je me suis dit que c'était bien de rester sur les fondamentaux, n'est-ce-pas Daisy ? ;)**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES DERNIERS **_**_FIDÈLES_**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Robin frissonna. Il y avait de la violence et de la folie dans la manière de s'exprimer de cet homme. Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de haine envers lui sans le connaître ? Robin avait bien du mal à le comprendre, mais les faits étaient là. Il était trop faible pour se défendre et ce monstre voulait non seulement s'en prendre à lui, mais aussi tuer Marianne. Dans un dernier réflexe, il tenta de se redresser à moitié pour la protéger et s'attira un rire amusé.

\- Tu es si pathétique !

Robin lutta contre son envie de lui sauter à la gorge, pourtant, elle le démangeait de plus en plus, mais il aurait plutôt aimé trouver un plan pour aider Marianne à s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Seulement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue. Il sentit la jeune femme se blottir contre lui, prête à partir dans ses bras et il lui murmura sur un ton navré.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Marianne pendant que les hommes les entouraient.

Terrorisée, la jeune femme ferma même les yeux, mais les rouvrit lorsqu'elle perçut des cris. Des cris qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui était en train de se dérouler autour d'elle. Pourtant, les cris s'amplifièrent et les hommes de Trapper furent pris d'une certaine panique. En effet, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en prendre à eux, des villageois, menés par Jean et Azeem jaillirent des fourrés et les chargèrent. Dans un réflexe de survie, Trapper et ses hommes tentèrent de leur résister, mais ils n'étaient que cinq et ils se firent submerger par la masse. Trois d'entre eux s'écroulèrent morts et le Lord tenta de s'enfuir, mais Jean ne lui laissa pas l'occasion. Il le rattrapa en quelques secondes et l'épingla au sol avec violence pendant qu'Azeem courait en direction de son ami et de sa compagne.

Sans ralentir, il se jeta à genoux devant lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules en voyant qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

\- Chrétien ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Robin frissonna et se cramponna aux mains de son ami. Un peu hagard, il avait du mal à vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais un certains nombre d'émotions rejaillirent dans un sanglot et il murmura.

\- Ils ont tué Will… Mon petit frère est mort, Azeem.

Sa douleur était si palpable que le maure crut que son ami allait s'évanouir. Alors, il le cramponna fermement et secoua négativement la tête

\- Non Chrétien… C'est lui qui nous a alertés sur ce qui se passait ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Il doit avoir des côtes de cassées et quelques coupures, mais il va bien. Il est coriace ton frère.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, Chrétien. Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, je vais te ramener au camp, tu as l'air plus mal en point que lui.

Robin ne dit rien et Azeem glissa son bras sous son épaule pour le redresser et le faire s'appuyer sur lui. Marianne se glissa contre Robin et murmura.

\- Je pense qu'il faut le ramener au château, il lui faut la chaleur d'un feu.

OoooO

Fanny trempa un linge dans une vasque, l'essora et la passa sur le front de Will, toujours à demi-inconscient. Le jeune homme avait repris connaissance par moment et elle ne savait pas s'il avait fini par se rendormir ou par perdre connaissance. Avec application, elle avait suivi les indications d'Azeem et ressentait un certain soulagement maintenant qu'il ne tremblait plus.

Elle caressait doucement sa joue tuméfiée, lorsque des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Inquiète, elle délaissa le chevet du gamin pour se redresser et sortir de la tente. Rapidement, elle comprit que les hommes étaient de retour et se précipita en direction de Jean pour avoir des nouvelles. Ce dernier l'accueillit par un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas… et le gamin ?

\- Je pense que tout ira bien pour lui aussi, même si je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il a perdu connaissance.

\- Tant mieux… Je vais le ramener au château. Il sera mieux là-bas.

OoooO

Sur le trajet du retour, terrassé par sa douleur, Robin avait fini par perdre connaissance et Marianne était bouleversée. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu son compagnon aussi faible et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Azeem s'était voulu rassurant, lui expliquant qu'il était normal qu'il finisse par céder, lui qui avait lutté de toutes ses forces pendant des heures.

La jeune femme avait tenté de le croire et elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Robin avait repris des couleurs, son mal de tête s'était envolé, ne lui laissant que des douleurs lancinantes dans le dos et une jambe qui se rappelait à lui dès qu'il s'agitait un peu trop.

...

Marianne avait accepté d'aller se reposer dans une autre pièce, rassurée sur l'état de santé de son époux. Un époux qui tentait de se lever et se fit surprendre par Azeem qui pénétra à son tour dans sa chambre. Il l'observa grimacer avec un air sévère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Jean vient de me dire qu'il avait ramené Will à sa chambre. Il est blessé et épuisé…

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Moi ? Ce n'est pas pareil, je… commença Robin avant de se taire devant l'air sévère de son ami.

Il soupira et ajouta dans un murmure.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'il était mort… Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, je…

\- Je l'imagine Chrétien et j'ai bien compris qu'on ne peut pas vous tenir éloigné loin de l'autre bien longtemps, heureusement pour toi, je t'ai fabriqué des béquilles. Alors si tu tiens debout avec, je pense que tu pourras rapidement le rejoindre.

\- Il est mal en point ?

\- Non, il est juste tout aussi épuisé que toi.

Robin sourit et prit les béquilles que lui tendait son ami.

OooO

Will, étendu dans son lit sous un monticule de couvertures, semblait dormir profondément. Sa peau était encore trop blanche et il paraissait épuisé, ce que ne manqua pas de repérer Robin dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce. En grimaçant et avec l'aide de ses béquilles, il se rapprocha du lit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord. Doucement, il déposa ses béquilles sur le sol et passa une main sur son front. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, mais il paraissait vraiment trop blanc.

Robin continua de caresser doucement sa joue. Il était inquiet, mais au moins, il était en vie.

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps de Will qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il sembla un peu perdu, mais Robin lui sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

\- Hey ! Content de revoir ces yeux.

\- Robin… Robin !

Oubliant ses douleurs, ses vertiges et son malaise, Will se redressa presque d'un bond pour agripper son frère par le cou et se blottir contre lui. Robin grimaça sous la violence de l'étreinte, mais le réceptionna en l'enfermant lui aussi dans ses bras et en le berçant.

\- Tout doux, Will je vais bien et toi aussi apparemment.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, murmura Will.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Robin… Je ne suis pas un traître… Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme en tremblant.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il voulait qu'il entende, lui qui avait été bouleversé par les accusations de ces types. Robin sentit sa peur et son amour dans ces deux phrases et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas un traître petit frère… et tout le monde le sait aussi maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'aurais préféré ne rien te dire plutôt que te manipuler, tu…

\- Chut… Calme-toi… Ce jour-là, tu étais épuisé et à bout de force. Tu te sentais abandonné, seul et tu sais quoi, je suis heureux que tu m'ais dit la vérité. Moi aussi j'étais seul, sans plus aucune famille et maintenant tu es là. Je sais que tu n'es pas un traître et je t'aime petit frère, ne t'en fais pas.

Tout en parlant, Robin s'allongea doucement sans lâcher son frère. Will suivit le mouvement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux, non ? Je pense aussi qu'il nous faut un peu de temps pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

Will acquiesça et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Robin sourit et lui pressa doucement la nuque, déposant doucement sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. Il expira et se laissa aller. Ils avaient failli se perdre, mais ils s'en étaient sortis… Tout irait bien maintenant. Il laissa ses doigts effleurer la joue de son frère endormi et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de prendre du repos lui aussi…


End file.
